Regeneration
Summary When he sees Kawaki is going after him, Boro releases what appears to be more mist, but is actually gunpowder, which he ignites with sparks from Kawaki's transformed arm blocking his shuriken. Despite the explosion hitting him, Kawaki moves in to check on the kettle containing Naruto. Boro is disappointed by Kawaki's change of attitude. Boruto stresses Kawaki should be more careful, though Kawaki assures him he'll heal right away. Boro comments they'll have to retrain Kawaki, Boruto says Kawaki is a Konoha citizen now, and Boro responds they'll be taking him as well for his Kāma. Boruto and Mitsuki go on the offensive. Boruto destroys Boro's hand with a Rasengan, but Boro regenerates it instantly, and continues to counterattack against the two. Sarada avoids using Fire Release and Lightning Release so as not to spark Boro's gunpowder, and tries shuriken, but Boro melts them with his Lava Release. Mitsuki elongates his arms and restrains Boro long enough for Kawaki to explode him with Kāma, destroying his lower body. Boro regenerates once more. Kawaki asks Boruto and Mitsuki to buy him time. As the two fight Boro, Kawaki explains to Sarada that Boro's strategy is to make them exhaust their chakra with his regeneration, but that there's a way to neutralise it. Boruto attacks with shadow clones, Mitsuki attacks with snakes, and Boro once again creates gunpowder explosions, this time igniting it himself. Kawaki shares how all Kara members had their bodies modified by Amado with scientific ninja tools but even with all his genius technical skills, his design is still not flawless and that the bigger the tools are the larger their core is. For how strong Boro's regeneration is, there has to be at least a heart-sized core responsible for it, and if they can find and destroy that core, he won't regenerate anymore. Sarada points out they've destroyed all of his body parts by now, so they should have destroyed it already. He tells her to look for it with her Sharingan, and joins the others in attacking Boro. Mitsuki attacks with Lightning Release, so Boro throws gunpowder his way. Just before Kawaki blows Boro's head up, Sarada notices him weaving hand seals. She saw a slight movement in his muscles, and confirms something is moving inside him when Boruto lands another Rasengan on him, the last one he has chakra for. Sarada determines the core is in his right flank, but can't inform the others without alerting Boro, so she decides to destroy it herself. Boro resumes attacking the others. Sarada goes through her jutsu in her head, discarding the ones not strong enough to penetrate his body. She's also concerned he'll move the core the moment he notices her taking aim, and concludes she needs something faster than he can weave hand seals. She only has one such jutsu, which she's still practising, and hasn't used in battle. Sarada prepares a Chidori, which Boruto recognises as Sasuke's jutsu. Boro prepares to weave seals, but is hit on his flank by Sarada's Chidori.